caroleandtuesdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Roddy
Roddy '(Japanese: 'ロディ ''Rodi) is a boy acquainted with Gus who first discovered Carole & Tuesday during their first guerilla live performance together. '''Appearance' Roddy is a slender teenager. He has dark red hair with bangs covering his left eye. He has orange eyes and slightly long eyelashes. He usually wears a white t-shirt with a denim jacket over it. He also wears a pair of jeans and red sneakers. Personality He is a quiet type of person. Plot He is first seen in a hall checking the sounds, together with Ertegun, for his upcoming concert, but Roddy was still validating them. Ertegun joked it may be due to him giving his AI a female name, but Roddy joked back that the AI may have fallen for Ertegun. Later that day, when Carole Stanley & Tuesday Simmons came to the Mars Immigration Memorial Hall, making their way inside and starting to play and sing on the stage, he decided to record them. As he was fascinated by their song, he decided to upload it on the web, making the video go viral. Same night he got contacted by Gus Goldman, who wanted to know who the girls were. Roddy didn't knew, but using his abilities, he quickly found out their location. On the next morning, he was with Gus at the girls place, where Gus told them he wants to be their manager. Gus took them to a pizza place, where Roddy explained who Gus was and with who he had worked. Eventually the girls agreed for him to be their manager. He then started their first meeting, suggesting they start singing in clubs, but Roddy mentioned it would be faster if they work with a DJ and Gus left Roddy find one. Later Roddy managed to get them to meet Ertegun. On the day after, they had a new strategy meeting with Gus and Roddy. As the DJ promotion failed, they decided to make a music video. They decided to buy an AI that will do the whole video for them with Gus paying for it. Back at their apartment, the AI, Idea came. All four of them then started saying various ideas for the music video and Idea told them, he will make it, but compiled a list of what they need. Next day, Gus was telling the good news. He commented they needed 119 more dancers, and Roddy wondered who had he found, but was shocked to learn Gus was counting him as dancer. Idea told them he can work even with 1 dancer. Gus then asked the situation with the giant robots and Roddy brought out two giant robots from his premium figure collection for Idea to use his special effects to make them look big. As they wondered what they will do for the luxury car, Roddy remembered that Ertegun had quite a few. He went and asked him to borrow a car. Ertegun found him crazy and understood he was doing it for the girls, but eventually agreed to give him one. When Roddy came with the luxury car, he was acting cool, but the girls only cared for the car. When they started filming, and since they didn't find additional dancer, Idea made Roddy dance 120 times to make up for the missing dancers. After that Roddy was extremely exhausted barely able to move. When Gus broke the car's window, Roddy felt into depression, wondering if Ertegun will kill him. Later Idea started using Roddy's figurines and after filming, he destroyed them, along with Ertegun's car, making Roddy even more depressed. In his home, Roddy was sulking about his destroyed figures, when he heard on the news that Idea was a scammer. He rushed to the girls place, telling everyone what Idea was and which led to them returning Idea. At their third strategy meeting, Gus suggested they do concerts and Roddy decided to speak with a friend for a place where they can do it. He went to Mars Lounge to speak with Beth. She was surprised he found time for her, as he was quite busy with Ertegun. Roddy tried asking Beth to let the girls sing there, but Beth told him since this was independence live house and that she only lets artists she approve. Roddy tried showing her a video, but Beth was refusing to see it. After Roddy mentioned he felt them in his heart, Beth decided to let them sing one song as a warm-up for a band that was going to sing on the weekend. Roddy told the girls the good news and they decided to make a new song and went outside as they still didn't had power. He was speaking with Gus, who told him about his failure with Höfner and later went to listen to the girls concert at Mars Lounge. After the performance, Gus told the girls they will be performing at Cynodia Festival and Roddy mentioned it had 100,000 people capacity, shocking Tuesday. Gus revealed they will actually be backups for Joshua, a famous vocalist from Omega. Roddy explained he was actually more famous for his the scenes he caused and read some news articles about him. He then remembered he had to be 1 day earlier at Cydonia as he will be operating Ertegun's AI and left the girls apartment. At the Cydonia Festival, Roddy was with Ertegun, telling him that he was his best today. After his performance, the girls saw Roddy, but he signaled them that Ertegun was there and they to hide. As Ertegun heard their voice, Roddy told him he must be imaging it and Etergun agreed, thinking it won't be possible for them to be there. Gus realized a shortcut for the girls by participating in Mars' Brightest Competition and Roddy decided to sign them in. A week later after they participated in the pre-eliminations, he rushed in and told the girls they passed as one of the eight finalist at Mars Brightest, annoying Gus as he was just about to tell them that. In the second round, when Tuesday got injured, Roddy was looking at Pyotr videos and managed to see Cybelle and realized she was the one that injured Tuesday and informed Gus. Roddy learned who Tuesday was, when she got taken away. Some time later, Gus and Carole forced him to come with them to kidnap her back. In front of Tuesday's house, Roddy was the decoy causing commotion while while the rest were trying to sneak in and take Tuesday. After Tuesday and Carole successfully escaping, he got arrested with Gus and watched the Mars Brightest final from the jail cell, crying with joy when the girls were also chosen as winners. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters